Pieces of the Future
by JustMe777
Summary: Clare tries a new spell that's supposed to show the rangers a piece of their future, but it gone wrong and SPD shows up... or has it gone wrong after all? ClaireChip, LeeleeXander, MadisonNick, and ZSky
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I onlyowned Power Rangers... well, I don't, so I might as well snap out of it.**

**Summary: Claire tries a new spell that's supposed to show the rangers a piece of their future, but why do three rangers of the future show up? **

**Pairings: ClaireChip, LeeleeXander, MadisonNick, and ZSky**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

It was a quiet day at Rootcore… or as quiet as it ever got there. Udonna had gone to find some special herbs for the night's dinner, Fireheart was sleeping by the door waiting for Udonna to come back, and Claire hadn't tried any spells… that is, until the rangers walked.

"Oh! You guys are here right on time!" Claire said as soon as her friends walked in.

"Yeah, but for what?" Nick asked.

"Well, I just found this old spell which is supposed to show people a piece of their future. It isn't supposed to be too difficult spell and I thought it would be really fun to do."

"Yeah, but are you sure it's safe?" Madison asked.

"Trust me, I totally know what I'm doing."

"So, like, if you do it we'll be able to see the future?" Chip asked. He seemed like the only one of the rangers who was actually excited about all of this.

"Yeah. All I have to do is read the incantation in this book and then we'll see the future."

"So what are we waiting for?" Chip asked, excitedly. The rest of the rangers groaned.

"Claire, maybe –"

It was too late the words were already out of Claire's mouth and a vortex had already opened in the corner. Slowly a girl and two boys fell out.

"Where are we?" The girl asked.

"No clue, all I know is we are definitely not in SPD anymore."

"Brilliant observation, Sky." The girl snapped.

The boy who hadn't spoken yet just looked around the room. The place looked old and dusty, but strangely familiar.

"Um, hi." Claire said awkwardly. The strangers all turned to look at her.

"Mom?" One of the boys asked, "And Dad? What're you doing here?"

* * *

**So what do you think? I swear I'll put the next chapter up soon if I get at least five reviews. Please review! I feel like I'm writing to myself when nobody reviews! **

**Hope you liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I only owned Power Rangers... **

**I decided to post this chapter before I got five reviews because I had just written this chapter and I _really_ wanted to post it before then. Thanks for all the reviews everyone.**

* * *

"_Mom?" One of the boys asked, "And Dad? What're you doing here?"_

"Bridge, you know these people?" The girl asked.

"Yeah… well, I think so. They look just like my parents did when they were this age so it must be that when I rewired the computer, I accidentally triggered time travel somehow and…"

"So you hooked your toaster oven up the wrong way and now we're what? Twenty years in the past."

"Don't blame him." Clare stepped forward, "It was all my fault. I was trying a new spell and I think I did it the wrong way so…"

"W-wait, did you just say spell?" Sky asked. "But that's impossible, there's no such thing as magic."

"Actually, yeah, there is." Chip said, "It's amazing. It can give you all these really cool powers and all sorts of stuff and –"

"No offense, but we don't even know who you are."

"Oh, sorry." Clare said, "Well, I'm Clare and this is Chip and over there there's Madison, Nick, Vida, and Xander."

"Wait, Xander? As in Xander Bly?" Sky asked.

"The one and the only." Xander smiled.

"Just what he needs, a stranger knowing his name." Vida shook her head; "He has a big enough head already."

"Sky, how do you know him?" Z asked.

"He was my father."

* * *

**ConnerKira 4 ever - Thanks for reading. It was Bridge who noticed his parents were there first. **

**Dawn - of - Destiny - 87 - Thanks for the review. I was kind of upset about the ending of SPD, too. It wasone of my favoriteseasons, but they could've done so much more with the ending. **

**Wild Black Fire - Yep, it's Bridge. Your right, Bridge and Chip are a lot alike in tons of ways. Bridge was my favorite character in SPD and Chip is awsome in Mystic Force so far. Hope you like this chapter so far.**

**Oh, and as a note to everyone who's reading, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't too good. It was mainly just a chapter for the rangers to find out what happened and everything and start to see who the others are. By the way, can anyone who Z's parents are? I know it's kind of random, but she's the only one from SPD who went back in time in this who hasn't found her parents yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, never will.**

**Here's the next chapter. I would've posted it earlier, but the computer wouldn't allow me to upload the files. Anyways, I hope you like it. **

* * *

"_He was my father."_

"What?" Vida asked. "Xander had a kid?"

"No," Xander said, "Sorry, mate, I'm not your dad."

"You've got to be… you're my dad. I know you are." Sky insisted.

"Maybe you're wrong, Sky." Z said, "Maybe he just has the same name or something. Besides, what would your father be doing here, anyways?"

"Wait!" Clare said, "I was doing a spell that would show us a piece of our futures. Don't you see? They're our kids! Well, I mean they're going to be our kids when we grow up. Guys, my spell actually worked!"

"No, that can't be, because then my parents would be here and my parents…" Z's voice wandered off. "I mean, that's impossible."

"How's it impossible?" Chip asked.

"Yeah, I mean, lots of stranger stuff happened in SPD." Bridge started, "Remember that one time when–"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I just totally blanked out for a second."

"So, Sky," Xander smiled, "Have you inherited the old Xander charm?"

"Old Xander charm? That sound interesting." Z said, smiling.

"The 'old Xander charm' is just his word for flirting with every girl he meets." Vida explained, "Just ignore him."

"So, what's it like in the future?" Madison asked, "I noticed you all are wearing the same uniforms, what's that for?"

"It means we're all rangers." Z explained, "We work for an agency called SPD that protects the galaxy."

"You guys are rangers, too?" Chip asked, "Awsome! So are we!"

* * *

**Jasmin - I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl - Yep, Bridge's parents are Chip and Claire. Bridge doesn't look much like them, but a lot of kids don't look much like their parents either. Your right, Xander would probably be a very good salesperson, but I thought it would be fun to have Sky meet his dad before he's SPD Red or whatever.By the way, you were right about LeeLee being his mom. It might be a bit of a nasty shockwhen he finds out his momused to be evil. I hope you like the next chapter**

**BellaCordelia - Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like how the story works out.**

**Romilly McAran** **- I'm glad you like it so far. Yeah, I know Xander isn't SPD Red, but in this story he gets a job working for SPD shortly after Mystic Force ends and becomes Red Ranger. Xander's hair is darker, but I always thought that the reason was that his hair was starting to go gray or something. I'm probably wrong, but in this story, that'll probably be the way it is. **

**whisperedrainbow - Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Shinebright-Starlight - You're right. Z's parents are Nick and Madison. Here's the next chapter. **

**MoonGoddessShadow - Yeah, I know. Bridge and Chip are a lot alike. They're both two really cool characters. Hope you like the next chap. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue.**

**Sorry everybody for not updating for the last few days. Just so you know, I probably won't update on weekends; I have so much to do. On Friday, I have to dosummer reading homework, volunteer work, and go to youth group. On Saturday, Irish dance lessons and more summer reading homework. And then, on Sunday, I have church and drama group and a bunch of other stuff. So, yeah, I have lots of things to do.**

**I hope you guys like the next chapter. It's shorter than most chapters, but I'll probably have more up tommorow. **

* * *

"So, I'm your dad in the future?" Chip asked Bridge as Bridge nodded. "Awsome! So was I a good father? I did teach you how to use a bow and arrow right? Do you like being a ranger?" 

"Yeah, it's really fun. We have all these cool weapons and this robot dog called RIC. Syd, the pink ranger of our team, used to hate him but…" Bridge ranted to his young mother and father.

"So," Nick said, turning to the other rangers. "Have you guys ever been to the Rock Porium?"

"I have," Z said, "My aunt and uncle used to go there all the time."

"Well, um, would you like to see the place the way it used to be?" Madison asked, "We're almost done with our lunch break and we don't want Toby to get suspicious."

"Yeah, sure. It'd be great." Sky said. "Bridge! Time to go!"

Bridge, Chip, and Claire walked over.

"You're leaving already?" Claire asked.

"We're just bringing them to the Rock Porium, Claire." Madison told her, "Do you want to come?"

"Oh, well, I'd like to, but I've got to practice some of my spells. Tell me when you get back, though."

"Follow me, guys."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next one I'm going to have it at the Rock Porium and Leelee's going to show up. I have a lot of plans for the next chapter. I hope they all work out. **

**Okay, now onto my reviewers:**

**allysa - Thanks. I'm really glad you like it. As you wished, here's the next chapter. I really am sorry for not updating much, it's just with all my summer reading assignments I barely have time to do anything (I swear they're evil andI keep on freaking out 'cause I don't think I'm going to finish them allon time). **

**Jill P. - I'm really glad you like it. Here's the next chapter. **

**Star Holder Commander - Yes, I love those seasons too. They're awsome!**

**MoonGoddessShadow - I'm glad you like the chapter. I was laughing about the "old Xander" bit while I was writing. Yep, Nick and Maddie are Z's parents. They are just such a perfect couple. I love doing fics about him. **

**Starbright-Starlight - I'm glad you like it. I hope you likethe next chapter. **

**Star Fata - I hope you have fun on vacation. I hope you like the other chapters as much as the others. **

**Blue Eyed Dragon Girl - The rangers should be careful about the future, but it's so fun to mess with the rangers. The "Xander charm" was really fun to write. Yep, Xander's in for a shock. Hope you like the next chap. **

**pureangel86 - I believe you on the info. you gave me. I'll explain how it all works out in this story, Xander goes to SPD after retiring his mystic force powers and is given a ranger suit that's design was copied off Wesley's. The wild force black ranger's last name was Delgado,but there is more than one family with the name Delgado, so I'm just going to leave it at that. As for how Z has a different last name than her parents, I'll leave that a surprise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did I'd be planning a huge Mystic Force\SPD teamup right now. **

* * *

"So, Z, you've never mentioned who your parents are." Nick said as everyone made their way through the forest. "Care to open up?"

Z stopped for a second to look at Nick and then said quietly, "I don't know. I never knew my parents. They died when I was just two years old."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nick apologized, "I never knew my parents either."

"But you said you lived with your sister?" Madison asked.

"My adopted sister. My birth parents abandoned me on the porch of an old orphanage. They didn't even care enough to see that the place was abandoned. I would've died if it wasn't for an old couple who heard me crying. They took me and raised me as their own. I owe them everything."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Madison asked.

"It isn't exactly something I like talking about." Nick said.

For a few seconds it was deadly quiet. It seemed ominous and everyone seemed to be thinking of a way to break the ice.

"Well, here we are." Vida said.

"_This_ is it?" Sky asked.

"No," Madison said, "You have to touch the tree."

The three SPD rangers touched the trees and found themselves standing right next to the Rock Porium."

"Wow, that was so weird." Bridge said, "I mean, I was there and then I touched the tree and I was here. I know trees have hydro-electric power, but I never knew they had teleportation power. I mean, this is awesome! You know what …"

Z smiled at Sky, "So, Sky, still don't believe in magic?"

Sky was about to respond when Xander cut in, "C'mon, mates, let's go inside."

When they got inside, everbody of split up with their parents, except for Z, who wasn't sure who her parents were.

"So, Sky," Xander said smoothly, "Are Z and you dating yet?"

Sky looked at his dad strangely, "What?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Not really."

"So you didn't inherit the 'old Xander charm'?" Xander asked.

Silence.

There was a pause for a second as a girl with long blonde hair started to make her way to the cash register. "Oh well, here's the perfect opportunity to pass some of it down." Xander turned to the girl, "Hey, Leelee, what's up?"

"I'm buying a CD." Leelee said, "And could you please hurry up? I have things to do."

Is this how his parents met? By his dad flirting with random customers and his mom wandering in?

"What are you staring at?" She asked Sky, "Seriously,take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Here's you CD." Xander smiled, "Have a nice day."

Leelee grabbed her CD and walked out of the store, "I'm out of here."

"Okay," Xander said to Sky, "Bad example of the Xander charm. Next customer, I'll show you what the Xander charm really is."

"No," Sky said, "It's okay. I'm going to head back to Rootcore."

He had a lot of things he needed to think about.

* * *

**Okay, I know, this wasn't too good of a chapter. I've had serious writer's block all week. Anyways, now onto my reviewers:**

**Barb from Utah - I'm really glad you like it. The reason Jack and Syd haven't realized the rest of the team is gone is because no time has passed since the other rangers got pulled back in time. **

**Shinebright-Starlight - I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to have Nick and Madison find out more about Z soon.**

**pureangel86 - No, but that's a pretty good guess. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**princess moon shadow - Yeah, Xander and Sky are total opposites, but it's so much fun to write about the two. Here's the next chap.**

**MoonGoddessShadow - I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I agree with you, Nick and Madison are a great couple. I'd probably be way more obsessed if they put romance back in the show, too. Hope you like the next chapter.**


End file.
